


owe it to me

by lafbaeyette



Series: ham-lets [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: John sighed, disentangling himself from Alex and pushing at his chest. “It’s weird.”Alex frowned, retreating into himself. It took John a minute to realize what he had just said and how that must have come off, he reached out for Alex, cursing at himself when Alex flinched.





	owe it to me

Alex’s fingers combed through John’s curls and John’s eyes darted over his shoulder to the door, still shut and locked. John could only imagine it swinging open any second now as they laid there, shirts discarded by the edge of the bed, legs intertwined, and Alex’s mouth working over John’s neck, careful not to leave marks but still pull his mind away from the constant worry of his father.

“He’s not even home.” Alex murmured, nosing at John’s chin and scratching at his scalp, trying to calm him. “He’s at the office, Mary took the kids to the movies and arcade, we’re the only souls in this house. For a while.”

John sighed, disentangling himself from Alex and pushing at his chest. “It’s weird.”

Alex frowned, retreating into himself. It took John a minute to realize what he had just said and how that must have come off, he reached out for Alex, cursing at himself when Alex flinched.

“No, no, Al, not… _this_ isn’t weird. Doing this in my childhood bedroom, in my _house_ , it feels weird.” John tried to explain, his words rushed. “Not even bad weird, it’s just…” John let out a heavy sigh as he rolled onto his back and turned his gaze to the ceiling. “I spent years in here just… wishing to be doing exactly this, you know?”

Alex propped himself up on his elbow, watching John as he seemed to be recounting his teenage years.

“For so long I just… wanted to love someone, and be with someone, but I never thought it was possible for me.”

“Then you met me?” Alex gave him a cheeky grin, nudging his shoulder, and John laughed.

“Technically I met Laf first,” John hummed, laughing harder when Alex shoved harder at his shoulder and made a gagging noise.

“Don’t remind me about that.” Alex rolled closer once John’s laughter had settled down, leaning against his shoulder and close to his face. “Don’t you think you owe something to your younger self?”

John snorted. “You think we should fuck in my bed for my younger self?”

“I’m just saying, if all he wanted was a hot guy in his bed… well, he’s finally got it.” Alex nuzzled at his neck again, pressing gentle kisses against along his collarbone. John didn’t stop him this time, tilting his head back against the pillow. “Pretend we’re back home if it weirds you out that much.” Alex trailed his hand down John’s chest, “Unless you really aren’t feeling it. Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”


End file.
